Some Dog tags and a police shield
by Errol's Feather
Summary: A continuence of navygirls and airboys the admirals daughters. It's s five years later and Calleigh and Horatio are cleaning up the attic when they stumble over some old memories.


**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

**Some Dog tags and a police shield.**

"Calleigh, do you remember these," said Horatio and threw over some dog tags he had found between some old stuff as they were cleaning out the attic.

"Yes I do, I gave them to you when I was young and you gave me your police shield so we could be identified if anything should happen to us," she said with a sigh.

* * *

**25 Years earlier.**

Calleigh Duquesne were like any other young navy officers, she was mostly working with her crew, only she was a little higher rank, due to very hard work. When she was not at sea, she was at home in her apartment in Miami or with her boyfriend. They had a rough start, but had slowly starting to patch it up.

She had just come back from Somalia and now she was sitting in her apartment thinking about what she had seen there, the battle fields, buddies that had been lost and how she could never come back, how she could have never come back to see Horatio.

She was meeting him in an hour, but now she was trying to work it all out in her head, the extent of it, it wasn't always easy.

Normally she would not have been called there as it was a land battle, but as they were short on men and she was also a skilled pilot she had volunteered a long with many of her friends.

A tear ran down her cheek by the thought of the lost ones as she tried to close her eyes and get some shut eye before meeting him as she knew she needed rest.

* * *

Horatio was holding around his girlfriend, she seemed a little closed up, but when he thought about her just coming back from battle, he didn't think it was that strange.

"Handsome," her voice broke the silence.

"Yes," he said.

"If anything happened would you grieve?" she asked.

"Of course I would, but I hope nothing ever will," he said, gently nuzzling shoulder.

"I do as well, with you that is, I mean if something happened I would be devastated," she said clinging closer to him.

"That goes both ways," he said.

"Horatio, I want you to have something," she said.

"What?" he asked and looked at her with curious, sapphire eyes.

"These?" she said, and opened her navy white jacket and took of her dog tags and hung around her neck.

"You can't give me these, what if something happen and you need identification," he said.

"That's why I want you to have them, if something happens, and then I will know as they are mine and they will contact me at once," she said with a sigh.

"Awwww, then I want you to have this for the same reason," he said and pulled the golden badge of his pants.

"But handsome, you need that for work," she said, looking at him.

"I'll say I lost it and get a new one," I really want you to have it.

"My wonderful, wonderful man, that way I will feel I'm always under your protection, like a lucky charm," she said and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"As I am with you," he said gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

It was a few weeks later that Calleigh were shipping off to sea with his badge on her navy white skirt that Natalia asked, "What you got there?"

"His badge," said Calleigh and smiled proudly.

"Really why?" said Natalia a bit surprise.

"Protection and identification," she said with a satisfied sigh as Natalia just shook her head.

* * *

**Today.**

Horatio put the dog tags around his neck and said, "It was the greatest give ever given me."

"As is your badge, maybe that's why I have never been harmed in a war or a battle," she said, smiling a little at him.

"Not impossible, but I have not been injured either," he said.

"I know, seems like we handed these to each other forever ago," she said with a sigh.

"It sure does, yet you haven't changed a bit," he said.

"Neither have you handsome, neither have you," she said.

"You still have the old badge?" he asked curiously.

"I do yes, in the drawer in the nightstand downstairs, and in the same drawer when I'm at sea," she answered.

Horatio smiled thoughtfully as he asked, "Do you always have it with you?"

"I do yes, it is important to me, plus need is as identification," she said with a little smile.

"Hmmm," he said as he in his silent mind decided to never take off the dog tags again.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


End file.
